Unexpected Encounter
by PrincessKitty-Chan
Summary: An unexpected discovery leads to an encounter the likes of which the children have never endured. Trust will be tested and friendships will be broken.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: The chapters are each as long as an episode.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yoi and Toboe. Code: Lyoko belongs to the French.

Code: Lyoko  
Unexpected Encounter

Aelita took command as she lead Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd through the virtual forest. They panted heavily from all the running.   
  
It's just a little further, Aelita coached them onwards, I'm sure of it. I definitely saw a tower up there. But unbeknownst to the others, she was not sure. For Aelita had never seen this section of the forest before in her life.  
  
Aelita pondered whether to stop and tell the others the truth, but it was Yumi who stopped them. For she suddenly went flying through the air, landing hard on the ground.   
  
Ulrich was the first one to rush to her side, gingerly helping her to her feet. What happened? the stoney-faced boy asked her.  
  
I don't know, she breathed.  
  
Yumi, you just lost 40 life points, Jeremy said from his seat at the computer terminal in the real world. What happened out there?  
  
His question was quickly answered as a lone Hornet came into the clearing and began shooting at the four teenagers.  
  
Odd called out lazer arrow as he shot a ninja-like dart from his sleeve. His attack, however, missed the target completely.  
  
It was Ulrich who used his japanese katana to defeat the monster. Well, that proves it, he said to everyone as the monster disintegrated, either there's a tower here, or that was one lost Hornet.  
  
Everyone surrounded Aelita. Now where do we go, princess? Odd asked her.  
  
She looked around dazedly. In the heat of the battle, Aelita had lost track of where they were headed.  
  
The silence was enough for Ulrich. You're lost, aren't you?  
  
Aelita looked down, ashamed. I've been lost for a while. That Hornet must have been lost too.  
  
I don't believe this, Odd was busy complaining to Aelita when Jeremy interrupted. Just keep looking and see if you find anything unusual. I have faith in you, Aelita. She smiled, knowing he could see her.  
  
Ulrich returned to Yumi's side. Can you walk? he asked her softly, though his features did not change.  
  
She smiled at him and blushed behind her thick kabuki makeup. Yeah, I think so. But the minute she put her foot down, a sharp pain shot up her leg.  
  
Jeremy typed a few things in the keyboard, and all of Yumi's data showed up on the screen. I think that when you fell, you damaged the leg the Hornet had shot. You should take it easy now, or you'll end up losing all your life points.  
  
Yumi was disappointed. Then you guys should go ahead of me, she mumbled, scratching her arm in embarrassment.  
  
I'll carry you, Ulrich offered quickly, concealing his own blush as best he could.   
  
Yumi was about to protest, when Ulrich lifted her up into his arms anyway. Her blush shone through her makeup as she thanked him quietly. Aelita and Odd smiled knowingly at one another.  
  
The group took only a few steps down the path, when suddenly the strangest noise echoed throughout the region. It sounded almost like a chuckle, or a whimper.  
  
What was that? Odd asked, startled. There was no answer from Jeremy. Odd tried again.  
  
After a long pause, Jeremy spoke. I don't know, he said as upset as Odd. I'm trying to look it up in the database, but I haven't found any hits yet.  
  
Yeah, well, we're gonna get _hit_ with something if you don't find out soon, Odd joked in the danger.  
  
The chuckle resounded. It was closer. Everyone moved in to a huddle, and Ulrich set Yumi down in case he needed to battle with his sword again.  
  
In the distance, Aelita spotted two figures approaching. One was shorter than the other.  
  
Odd and Ulrich got their battle positions ready when they spotted the creatures. The two figures continued to come closer to the small group, and the chuckle noise became completely clear.  
  
The sound was coming from the smaller one, who looked to be a little girl wearing a priestess' robes, and a black bandana across her eyes (with little holes to see through). A raccoon tail poked out of her robes and swayed behind her as she walked.  
  
The girl made the chuckle noise again, which was actually crying. she moaned in a high-pitched voice, when are we gonna get home?  
  
Her was a tall, red-haired boy who wore a red toga with his red fox appendages, including 6 fox tails behind him.  
  
He stared on coldly, ignoring his whining sister. She sobbed more.   
  
As the two continued to draw nearer, the group of four became nervous. It was Odd who broke first. Stop right there! he called to the two.  
  
The brother and sister stopped in their tracks, now aware they were no longer alone. The leaf that had been held in the girl's hand made a popping noise as it changed into a wooden katana. The fox-boy fanned out his tails, as a small, blue flame appeared above each of them. Who's out there? the fox-boy called in rich tones.  
  
I believe that's the question we should be asking you, proclaimed Odd proudly.  
  
Do you recognize these two, Aelita? Jeremy asked her through his microphone.  
  
Aelita shook her head no, and stepped up to them gingerly. What are you two doing here, she said after a long pause.  
  
The little girl, who looked to be a couple years younger than the others, lowered her wooden sword. Her cherubic face was crumpled into a frown as her eyes swam, searching hopelessly in Aelita's eyes. We're lost, she said simply.  
  
Aelita smiled tenderly. her sweet voice soothed the much smaller girl. Now can you tell me how you got here?  
  
As the little girl opened her mouth to answer, her fox brother slid between them, laying a protective paw on his sister. We don't need your help, he snarled. The blue flames looked threatening.  
  
Well, if you don't need help, then you have no reason to be here, Aelita offered. So we'll have to show you the exit. Suddenly, Odd, Ulrich, and the wounded Yumi looked much more intimidating.  
  
The kitsune-boy stood his ground, though a drop of sweat ran down his face. His tanuki sister put a comforting hand on his arm, and nodded. He made the fireballs disappear as the girl's katana popped back into a leaf.   
  
We would like your help, she said to Aelita. Wouldn't we, Toboe? she addressed her brother.  
  
He stared at the ground, too ashamed about having to ask for help from a stranger.  
  
Aelita smiled up at him, though he towered almost a head taller than her. She returned to the racoon-girl. Now, what can I help you with?  
  
The girl was so relieved that tears began running down her cheeks again. I wanna go home. To the real world!  
  
Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all exchanged glances as Jeremy gasped aloud. Y-you mean, you're not from this world?! Jeremy cried over the microphone.  
  
Where did that come from?! shrieked the little girl as she hid behind her brother's tails.  
  
You think it's possible? Odd addressed upwards, as if talking straight to Jeremy. he answered his own question, why not?  
  
Ulrich would have grinned if his features allowed it. You de-virtualize us all the time.  
  
Yumi cut in. And if there's any problems, you still have the materialization data you used on Aelita, right?  
  
Aelita and Jeremy both looked down, despaired as Yumi realized she had reminded them of their failed attempt to bring Aelita to the real world.  
  
What if Xana infects them? Jeremy recalled what had happened to ruin the last attempt.  
  
Yumi tried to fix the mood she ruined. He only infected Aelita; not the data itself. The data should still be operative. As she finished her sentence, Jeremy was already analyzing the probability of this attempt.  
  
But... what if their data gets reconfigured incorrectly? Jeremy tried desperately to think of an excuse.  
  
That's the same risk _we_ take every time, Odd sighed.  
  
the tanuki spoke up, her eyes glimmering with hope, I wanna go home so bad, that I'll take the risk.  
  
Jeremy gave in. But if anything goes wrong, it's not my fault. The mini-priestess jumped for joy and a smile curled on the ends of her brother's lips. Aelita, take them to a tower.

As they neared the tower, Xana put up little resistance. He only sent three Hornets, and one Mega Tank.  
  
Toboe's legs were a blur as he used his fox-like abilities to keep a steady pace ahead of Aelita. His sister, however, did not have such skills and was falling behind. Aelita grabbed her hand as her brother slowed down, matching his sister's pace.   
  
What's your name? Aelita asked the little priestess.  
  
the tanuki-girl said proudly.  
  
That's a pretty name, Aelita said breathlessly.  
  
Thank you, so is Aelita. Aelita didn't stop to ask how Yoi had come to learn her name.  
  
The three entered the tower as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd defeated the last of the Hornets and faced the Rolling Ball.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the brother and sister stayed one step behind Aelita, who literally lit up the floor with each step. They dropped to a lower level in the tower, where a screen popped up before Aelita. Yoi and Toboe watched intently as Aelita entered in the code and Jeremy pressed Enter.  
  
At once, Yoi and Toboe rose into the air, their bodies straightened as much as possible. Aelita smiled for them as balls of light surrounded them and made circles around them, warping their data into DNA.  
  
In the real world, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had already come out of the scanners and Jeremy joined them to patiently await the other two's entrance. The scanner doors closed and released steam before opening to reveal two bodies hunched over, unmoving.  
  
The form of Toboe had red hair with a red outfit. Meanwhile, in the other scanner, Yoi had her brown hair up in a ponytail with a giant black bow and wore a white shirt under brown overalls.   
  
The four teens stared at the two bodies, hoping beyond hope that they would show some sign of life: a twitch or a gasp.  
  
Long moments passed into eternity, and time stretched so that seconds seemed like hours. It was Jeremy who broke this painful silence. he whispered cautiously.   
  
Silence followed. Neither figure moved. But then the little girl clad in brown groaned. Yoi moved her head to   
one side, then the other as her eyelids slid open slowly.  
  
Welcome to the real world, kid, Odd smiled as he helped Yoi to her feet.  
  
Toboe's eyes shot open. He sat up straight, and stumbled to his feet, leaning against the scanner's interior for support.  
  
Let me help you, Yumi offered, but Toboe pushed away the helping hand rudely. Ulrich squinted threateningly at the red-haired boy who, at his full height, loomed nearly a head taller than Ulrich. Toboe just looked away, to his sister. Ulrich would have defended Yumi, had not Yoi's excited talking distracted them  
  
It's so dark, Yoi looked around dazedly. And all these smells! She closed her eyes and sniffed loudly. Everything smells so strongly. It smells beautiful and disgusting at the same time.  
  
Must be the rusting metal, replied Odd, who kept a steady hand on the girl so she wouldn't wander far away.  
  
She began to walk away from him, but tripped over herself, falling right into Odd. He helped her back up. Toboe glared at him.  
  
Do you guys feel alright? Did anything feel like it went wrong, because nothing seemed to go wrong at this end? Jeremy seemed somewhat panicked.  
  
Yoi looked down at herself, childish curiosity displayed on her face. I feel fine. Toboe stared ahead without changing his facial expression. Finally after a minute, he nodded.  
  
Jeremy sighed with relief. Then we should get you guys settled at your homes.  
  
Toboe and Yoi's eyes grew wide for a moment. Then Yoi looked down sadly. Toboe looked over to her. We were hoping that we could be with you guys for now.  
  
Jeremy thought this over. Maybe they were orphans, or came from a broken family. Whatever the problem was, it would be simple to enroll them in the boarding school at least for a few days or until their parents caught up.  
  
Okay, we'll set you up at our school, Jeremy said.  
  
Odd interjected. Yeah, we can say they're my cousins, just like last time with Aelita, he dropped the end of the last word, realizing Jeremy was still sensitive about the subject.  
  
Ulrich decided to fix his friend's mistake. Nah, it's my turn. They should be my cousins.  
  
Jeremy nodded, covering up his true mood. Now that we've got that settled-  
  
Um, excuse me, Yoi interrupted. What is Stunned silence followed that question.  
  
Uh... what do you mean? Jeremy asked.  
  
Oh, I ah, um... her mouth contorted to many different shapes before she finally closed it, blushing.  
  
It's been a long time, Toboe finally spoke, his silky voice enveloping every syllable.

... So, ah, you see these two are my cousins and my aunt and uncle -- their parents -- wanted me to enroll them (my cousins that is) in this school, Ulrich was NOT a very good liar. Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd waited outside the door nervously to see what would be the fate of their newly devirtualized friends.  
  
The principal stared at the nervous Ulrich, who scrambled to think of something else to say. Glancing over at Yoi and Toboe, the principal nodded. Alright, I'll just run a background check and see if they match.   
  
The expressions on Yoi and Toboe's faces did not change at he typed on the computer for a few minutes. Finally, the principal sighed and scratched his head. I'm sorry, I can't find their birth certificates anywhere. All six teenagers grew nervous.   
  
Then a beep sounded from the computer. The principal clicked the link that popped up, and found Yoi and Toboe's full birth certificates. I don't understand it, he said to the brother and sister, it wasn't here a minute ago.  
  
So can we go to this school now? Yoi asked excitedly.  
  
The principal returned the smile. Well, it's nice to find someone so interested in education. I must say, you don't find many students who show such... appreciation for the arts, going back on the subject at hand, he continued. I'll need to know the grade you children are in and then we'll be all set.  
  
Yoi emerged skipping, while Ulrich gave the other three a thumbs up. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy yelled out a cheer just as Toboe stepped out of the office. Ulrich and Toboe's unchanging lips curled into smiles as they nodded at one another.  
  
We'll show you guys to your dorm rooms, Odd offered.  
  
Yeah, let me see your cards, Yumi said to Toboe taking it out of his hands. After briefly analyzing the index cards of information, Yumi smiled. Hey, you're in the same grade as me. Oh, I know where that dormitory is; I'll show you there.  
  
Odd twirled Yoi's card between his fingers. Managed to sneak her into our age group, eh sly? he addressed Ulrich.  
  
Well, you know... Ulrich began proudly, but Odd cut him off.   
  
And your dormitory isn't that far off from ours. Hey, let's show her, he lowered his voice,   
  
Ugh, you can't get over that dog, Ulrich said.  
  
Odd hushed Ulrich as he pointed to the inattentive faculty.  
  
What's a Kiwi? asked little Yoi.  
  
We're gonna show you, Odd said, putting his hands on his knees as one would when addressing a little kid like Yoi.  
  
I'm afraid I'm going to have to miss out on this one. It's getting late and I have to start getting to work, Jeremy stretched his arms and yawned as he left the office. The remaining five teens stared after him.  
  
Don't worry about him, Odd lowered his voice as Yoi anticipated he was going to tell her a secret. He's just working on a way to cure Aelita to bring her to the real world. Yoi's eyes grew bright.

And here, Odd said to Yoi as he opened the door dramatically, is a Kiwi. Ulrich sighed.  
  
Immediately the little dog began barking. Yoi squealed and ran over to it. She picked it up and looked at it form every angle.  
  
Is it food? she asked.  
  
W-what?!! No, it's a dog, Odd cried out in horror.  
  
It's a pet, Ulrich corrected seeing that nothing registered with Yoi. Haven't you ever seen a dog before?  
  
Yoi frowned. Brother told me not to tell anyone, but when we came into that virtual world, we lost almost all our memories. All we could remember was that we were brother and sister, and that we came from the real world and needed to get back. I can't even remember how long we've been in the world.  
  
Odd frowned sympathetically. Silence ensued.  
  
The only thing that interrupted this unnerving silence was when Kiwi licked her. Yoi immediately started scratching Kiwi behind his ears and rolling around with him on Odd's bed. She giggled loudly in her playful wresting match with the dog, as if they had never gotten onto the serious subject.  
  
Odd smiled at her. You like him, don't ya? he asked, scratching Kiwi behind the ears. Yoi nodded, nuzzling the dog. I knew you would, Odd declared.  
  
After about an hour's worth of fun, the tired Kiwi curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Yoi thought this was very interesting, and curled up into a ball around him.  
  
Odd looked over at the clock on the wall. Hm, it's getting late, you should head to your dorm room, his sentence was interrupted by the loud snores that came from both the dog and the girl curled up on his bed.  
  
No way! he exclaimed loudly. You guys are NOT sleeping on my bed. The snores continued, undisturbed by Odd's loud voice.  
  
Since yelling didn't work, Odd decided to try the next best thing. Putting his hands underneath the small girl's body, he tried to lift her up off the bed.  
  
Ulrich stepped back into the room (after having left for the bathroom), and saw his roommate struggling at lifting little Yoi. he called for Odd's attention.  
  
Odd turned to look at him, a bit embarrassed. Say, would you be a pal and help me get her off my bed? Odd said as cooly as possible.  
  
Ulrich's lips formed a smile as he stifled laughter for his pitiful friend. Have you tried waking her up? he said, shaking his head.  
  
For your information, she sleeps like a rock, Odd said, trying not to lose confidence. I've tried everything.  
  
Ulrich walked up to the little girl and shook her shoulders. This didn't wake Yoi up, but it did awaken a bad-tempered Kiwi. Kiwi growled and nipped at Ulrich's hands. Ulrich cried out in surprise, and Kiwi returned to his comfortable sleep.  
  
Ulrich said as he rubbed his untouched hands for fear of what might of happened, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Have you tried yelling in her ear? He was happy to get Odd to do the dirty work.  
  
Tch, of course, said Odd.  
  
Ulrich sat down on the bed, deep in thought. he hummed aloud as he came close to the girl's ear. Taking a deep breath he said, Hey, look! Justin Timberlake just came up here and he wants to see you! as loudly as he could.   
  
Yoi did not stir, but Odd got a real kick out of that. He was laughing so hard, that he had to hold his stomach. Justin Timberlake! he gasped.  
  
Ulrich blushed and shrugged. Only thing I could think of to work on girls. What about you? Got any more bright ideas?  
  
Odd shook his head. That's Jeremy's job. He looked over at the sleeping girl as if for the first time. She sure does look cute like that, though.  
  
Ulrich sighed. Well, I have one more idea, but I don't think you'd like it...  
  
Cramped together in the same small twin-sized bed, Ulrich struggled against the blanket-hogging Odd, as Odd was constantly awakened by Ulrich for 

Toboe stood up in front of the whole class that morning, as the teacher introduced him. Now Toboe, is there anything about yourself you'd like to share with the other students?  
  
The tall and sexy redhead stared coldly at the teacher for several long moments before opening his mouth. As he said, I have a younger sister, he gorgeous voice caught the attention of every girl in class who hadn't noticed his good looks.  
  
The teacher smiled nervously, having expected the cold and distant boy to tear him in half before relating anything to the class. You may take a seat, he offered.  
  
Yumi caught Toboe's eye as he came to the back of the class to sit next to her. Good job, Yumi whispered to him quickly as though what he did required tremendous effort.  
  
The teacher spent the next few minutes writing equations on the blackboard. Immediately, every student took out their notebooks and began writing feverishly.   
  
Toboe stared at everyone else before realizing that he should take out paper and a pencil as well. He stared at the long piece of lead surrounded by wood.  
  
His deep thoughts were interrupted by Yumi saying, He looked over at her and she pointed to the blackboard, then continued writing. Toboe blinked a few times before putting the lead to the paper and copying each letter and number exactly as he saw them.  
  
Looking over onto Yumi's paper, he saw that she had written much more than he had. He looked up at the board to see where she got her information from, but what she had written was not on the board. They seemed to be expansions of the equations he had written.  
  
Toboe stared at the black board, then at Yumi's paper, then at his own. He realized he had no idea what he was doing. This aggravated him.  
  
But Yumi seemed to know what she was doing. And he had already gotten help from her before. Maybe Yoi was right; maybe getting help would benefit them in the long run.  
  
Gathering up as much courage as he could, he whispered across to her, Yumi, can you help me?  
  
Yumi asked, loud enough for the teacher to hear.   
  
The teacher was suddenly right on top of them. Can I help you with anything? he asked threateningly. Or would you like to share your little conversation with the rest of the class.  
  
Toboe leered at him, rage boiling inside. But before Toboe could attack, Yumi interrupted. Standing up in front of the whole class, she said, I was just asking for help in this equation, sir.  
  
A few of the other students started laughing. The teacher instructed them to carry on. Toboe's eyes went wide as he realized Yumi had sacrificed herself to keep Toboe safe.

Yumi and Toboe finally joined the lunch table, each carrying a tray of food. Yumi sat down and smiled at little Yoi. So how was her first day? she asked the other boys.  
  
That's when she noticed the condition Ulrich and Odd were in. You guys look like death, she said, pointing to the dark rings under their eyes. What happened?  
  
Sleepless night, Odd smiled and yawned at the same time. Rubbing his eyes, he shoveled a giant spoonful of shepherds pie into his mouth.  
  
Jeremy took it upon himself to explain the event's of Yoi's first day. Well, we found out that Yoi is quite good at algebra, he said proudly.  
  
And not so good at biology, Odd said with a mouthful of food.   
  
Or gym, Ulrich added. Yoi grinned sheepishly.  
  
Odd swallowed his food and smiled at the little girl. But next we have history class. All you have to do there is sleep!  
  
Jeremy corrected him, You're SUPPOSED to listen.  
  
But at that time, Toboe (who had been staring disgustedly at the grub in front of him) suddenly stood up and left the cafeteria.  
  
Yoi tilted her head, staring after him, but it was Yumi who got up. She ran after him, carrying his untouched tray of food with her.  
  
I wonder what that was all about, Ulrich mumbled.  
  
Yoi suddenly became enveloped with staring at the food on her tray. She came up close to it and sniffed it a few times. Realizing that it was good to eat, she scooped some of it onto a spoon and emptied the contents in her mouth. She chewed a few times, an indecisive look on her face.  
  
That's when she tasted it. Her eyes went wide as she swallowed and shouted out loud, WOW! This is GREAT! The three others sitting at the table shushed her as the entire cafeteria suddenly grew silent. Then laughter replaced the silence, followed closely by the return of all conversation.  
  
Yoi looked around nervously, waiting for her cue to continue eating. When Odd shoved the rest of the pie into his mouth, she decided it was her time to eat. As if on fast-forward drive, she swallowed every item of food on her tray and even attempted to lick the tray, had not the other boys stopped her.  
  
Her cheeks puffed out as she giggled to herself. That was really good!  
  
Odd smiled. Just wait till you try _real_ food, he said with a wink. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. So there were better things than this? The anticipation made her heart race.  
  
Ulrich stood up suddenly and began walking away.  
  
Jeremy was getting tired of this. Where are _you_ going?  
  
Ulrich stared in the direction he was walking. Yumi's been gone for a while. I'm gonna try to find her.  
  
Jeremy decided it would be a good idea to let him go. After all, he knew better than to mess with love.  
  
Ulrich did not have to look far, for he heard Yumi's pleading voice almost immediately after exiting the cafeteria. He followed the voice until he finally saw her.  
  
Ulrich stopped in his tracks when he saw the beautiful Yumi. She was looking up a tree, the tray of food by her feet. He could barely make out what she was saying: Please come down from there. You have to eat something. You're human now, and humans have to eat to survive.  
  
Ulrich's heart skipped a beat as she put her hands insistently on her hips.  
  
Putting his hands in his pockets, Ulrich lowered his head and wandered over to where Yumi was. She didn't seem to notice him, so he tried speaking to her: So, uh. Whatcha up to? Feeding the squirrels?  
  
Yumi didn't laugh. Instead, she sighed. Toboe ran up this tree, and I can't get him to eat a thing.  
  
Had he been the romantic type, Ulrich would have probably said something along the lines of, Forget about him. Come away with me, or something like that. But all he could think to say was,   
  
Yumi sighed at the top of the tree. Oh, come on! Come down from there.  
  
Ulrich dared to lift his head and, indeed, saw the figure of a teenager up in the tree. Squinting, he saw the color red radiating from almost every part of the figure. Yep, he concluded, that was definitely Toboe.  
  
Looking over at Yumi, Ulrich felt he should try to make conversation with her. So, uh, she looked at him and he immediately lowered his head to hide his blush. I take it he's not the listening type? he joked. Joke... what was he, Odd? He silently cursed himself for failing at being witty.  
  
But Yumi smiled. That's one way of putting it.  
  
Ulrich smiled to himself. So he was wittier than he thought. Scratching the back of his neck, he tried to think of something else to make her laugh. But nothing would come.  
  
Finally, he abandoned all hopes of getting Yumi to come with him to the cafeteria, and left her behind at the tree. He felt as though he had failed at love.

Inside a room filled with notes pinned to a board and a poster of Einstein sticking his tongue out, Jeremy sat in front of his laptop. He stared lovingly at Aelita, her cheerful face displayed clearly on his mini computer.  
  
So how are our newcomers? she asked, tossing her head.  
  
Jeremy sighed. They're fitting in well, considering that Yoi says it's been a while since they were in the real world.   
  
His smile faded. I promise, I will bring you to the real world again. His hand trembled as he longed to reach out to her and hold her hand.  
  
Aelita fought against her yearning as well. I know you will, Jeremy, she said softly.  
  
Jeremy wiped at his eyes, claiming there was some nonexistant bug on his glasses. Aelita nodded in understanding.  
  
So, ah, is there anything new on Lyoko? Jeremy asked, desperate for a change of topic. Any Xana attacks we should worry about?  
  
Aelita paused and looked down as if she were ashamed.  
  
What's wrong? Jeremy asked about her uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
Well, it's just that, for a second their eyes met, but she immediately broke away as though she were embarrassed again. It's nothing. It's just silly of me is all.  
  
Jeremy grew worried. Aelita, you know you can talk to me about anything, he said sternly.  
  
Aelita nodded and looked into his eyes again. There just haven't been attacks for a while. A long while. So I think it's just strange that he hasn't done anything, unless... her voice grew so quiet that at last she trailed off.  
  
Jeremy prompted.  
  
Unless he's up to something _big_, Aelita finished.  
  
Jeremy's eyes grew wide for a moment, absorbing all that she told him. Then suddenly, he started laughing.  
  
Hey, what's so funny? Aelita asked, feeling as if she was the butt of a joke.  
  
Jeremy smiled widely. Nothing. I just wondered if perhaps Xana hasn't attacked because he's scared of us.  
  
Aelita smiled, though still wary. I'm serious, Jeremy. Xana's up to something; I know it.  
  
Jeremy grew serious and nodded. You're probably right. But what could he be up to?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Without waiting for a response, Odd let himself in. We're taking Yoi for her first ice cream. Wanna come join us? It's sure to be entertaining, considering how wild she got over the cafeteria food. Toboe stood in the doorway behind Odd.  
  
Jeremy sighed. No thanks. Aelita and I think Xana's up to something, so I'll be investigating.  
  
Odd shrugged. Suit yourself.  
  
Jeremy turned back around to face the computer. Now to see what Xana's up to. As soon as he started typing, he got the strangest feeling like he was being watched.   
  
Turning his head, he saw that Toboe was still standing by the doorway, staring across the room at the computer. The look on his face was not that of curiosity, but of cold, calculating intelligence.  
  
Jeremy's eyes narrowed. Could it be? He turned completely around to face him in his rolling chair.   
  
Author's Notes: A tanuki is a type of dog that distinctly resembles a racoon. Legend says that tanuki spirits are good luck and like to drink sake.  
  
Yoi literally means intoxication, as well as good and night. The name fits well.  
  
A kitsune is a fox spirit with multiple tails (two to nine). The more tails a kitsune has, the stronger they are. Kitsunes are serious and wise, as opposed to their tanuki counterparts.  
  
Toboe was not the original name intended for the character. I happened to have forgotten his name. (DAH!!) Toboe is the name of a character from Wolf's Rain.


	2. Part 2

Code: Lyoko  
Unexpected Encounter Part 2

Jeremy had successfully avoided Toboe all morning. But the guilt of knowing something important and not telling his friends was now weighing down on him.   
  
He had kept things quiet during Physics, but the secret had been eating away at him the whole time. Thankfully, the bell had just rung for break period, and he would be able to tell Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.  
  
Just by thinking that, Jeremy felt much lighter. He was practically skipping gleefully when he reached the open campus. What he saw suddenly made him feel heavy again.  
  
Yoi was catching a ball with Odd, while Yumi and Toboe studied a math book together, and Ulrich watched them nervously.  
  
Getting Toboe away would be a struggle, but how could he possibly explain this in front of Yoi? Especially since she and Odd had grown quite inseparable.  
  
Jeremy couldn't very well lie and say that he needed help studying; no one would believe him. And besides, Yoi and Toboe were in their grades so they would be too eager to help him study. And all the above mentioned had _something_ to do with Lyoko, so he couldn't make an excuse about that. And just coming out and asking to talk to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi privately would be suspicious.  
  
He decided he would consult Aelita first. Maybe she would know how to approach this sensitive subject, and she could even provide some evidence to support his theory.

That evening, Odd lay on his bed staring at the textbook in front of him while Yoi played with Kiwi on Ulrich's bed. Odd had said that was a good idea, because Ulrich loves dog hair on his bed.  
  
The square root of 4? Odd quizzed Yoi on the subject material from the book.  
  
Yoi screwed her eyes shut as she thought as hard as she could. Square root, that's- Kiwi's barking interrupted her. She gasped. That's right, Kiwi! It's 2.  
  
Odd smiled. Yoi had to be younger than them to pretend to get answers from a dog. But she was so cute when she did that. Good job, you guys, he said humoring Yoi. But Kiwi, you have to stop giving Yoi the answers.  
  
The dog barked again, as if in response. He's right, you know, Yoi said to the dog. Kiwi whimpered a little, but then returned to nibbling on Yoi's longer shirtsleeve.  
  
Just then, the door came open. Jeremy's head poked out of the doorway. he seemed a little unnerved to see Yoi sitting there. Uh... I take it Ulrich's not here?  
  
Odd shook his head. Nope, I think he's trailing Yumi. He drew the shape of a heart in the air with his finger. Jeremy chuckled, while Yoi tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
Thanks, I'll go looking for him now, Jeremy said and then closed the door.  
  
Yoi turned to look at Odd again. What was that thing you did with your finger?  
  
Huh? Oh, I drew a heart.  
  
What's a- but before she could finish her sentence, the playful dog bit onto her arm just above the wrist. She screamed and slapped Kiwi clear of the bed.  
  
Odd jumped to his feet. What happened?! Are you okay?! He was panicked for the girl, but equally worried about the brutal slap to his dog.  
  
Yoi cried hysterically, gripping her wrist in her whitening hand.  
  
Kiwi had only nipped her. She couldn't be in that much pain, Odd reasoned. Let me see your arm, Odd said as he reached out towards her.  
  
Yoi pulled away and screamed, There was silence for a very long time as Yoi finally calmed down. She still appeared to be in a great deal of pain. I'm going to my dorm room, she said quietly, and stormed off.  
  
Odd looked down at his whimpering dog who was desperately trying to hide under the bed. Odd picked him up tenderly. What have you done now, pup? He tried to examine the dog to see if Yoi had injured him badly anywhere.

Yumi and Toboe walked down the corridor to his dorm room. They were laughing. Ulrich stayed hidden nearby. He had been trailing them for a while, and was disgusted by what he saw. If he didn't win back Yumi soon, he may never get a chance to be with her.  
  
Toboe whispered something to Yumi as they stood in front of his dorm room. She smiled and replied out loud, though Ulrich couldn't hear what she said from his hiding place.  
  
Toboe entered the room and smiled at her. She stood outside his room, and waved at him. Slowly, so slowly, the door closed, separating them. Ulrich felt sick. Why hadn't Yumi ever walked _him_ to his dorm room?  
  
Yumi came back down the hallway, passing Ulrich. Ulrich stepped out of his hiding place and called for Yumi's attention.  
  
She turned around and flipped back a loose strand of hair. _God, she's so beautiful_, Ulrich thought to himself.  
  
Oh! Ulrich, what are you doing here?  
  
Now was the time to make his move. He had to do this right to win back Yumi. If only Ulrich had some Cyrano to write romantic poems for him to recite to Yumi so she would fall for him.  
  
Well, that would never happen, so he settled for something more modern. You wanna go to town for some ice cream or something? he said, staring down at the ground in his slouch.  
  
Yumi sighed. Sorry, Ulrich. I've been so busy tutoring Toboe. I'm completely spent.  
  
_I'm sure you are_, Ulrich thought angrily. He really couldn't take it anymore. She was spending all her time with this... nobody! Didn't Ulrich mean anything to her anymore? You're so busy with-  
  
Yumi, who had begun walking away, spun around to face him.   
  
Ulrich chanced looking up into her eyes. There was no anger, so she hadn't heard what he almost said. But he couldn't find any trace of the love she once had for him. Never mind, he said weakly. She walked away.  
  
Ulrich didn't know how long he had been standing there, feeling like a pitiful excuse for a human being. But at one point, Jeremy ran up to him.  
  
Jeremy held his knees as he tried to regain his breath. I've been looking everywhere for you, Jeremy gasped. Listen there's something important I've gotta-  
  
I don't want to hear it, Ulrich cut in. The usually emotionless boy had a biting edge to his words.  
  
But it's about-  
  
I _said_ I don't want to hear it! Ulrich said as he walked away. Jeremy was so startled by his piercing words that he did not try to chase after him. Evidently, Ulrich had bigger problems than Jeremy did right now.

Aelita's face shone magnificently on the computer screen. Well, are you sure you even understand what's going on?  
  
Jeremy cleaned his glasses with his shirt sleeve. What do you mean?  
  
What proof do you have that Toboe is Xana?  
  
Just the way he was staring at you. He had the look of contempt in his eyes. It was just wrong.  
  
Aelita nodded. Well, do you think Yoi is a problem as well?  
  
Doubtful. You've seen how much time Odd is spending with her. Surely he would have reported any mysterious behavior. Besides, she's so sweet and innocent. I don't think she would have been able to hide any evil for very long.  
  
Aelita grinned. So what do you think happened with Toboe?  
  
Well, Xana hasn't tried controlling people directly yet. But maybe during the transfer process, he got hold of Toboe, Jeremy explained. You know, he's been acting really distant and untrusting.  
  
Aelita chuckled. Yes, but that's how he's acted ever since we first met him.  
  
Maybe you're right, Jeremy sighed. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. I'll check with Yumi to see if Toboe's been acting strange at all.  
  
She sure has been spending a lot of time with Toboe, Aelita trailed off.  
  
Well, he isn't used to the schooling of this world yet. And he hasn't gotten any of his former memories back, as Yoi says. So he needs all the help he can get.  
  
I wonder, Aelita began. Is Ulrich perhaps jealous?  
  
I never thought of that, Jeremy said with wonder as a smile curled on the edges of his lips. That's pretty funny, he said with a laugh.  
  
Ulrich, on the other hand, did not find that funny. And what's worse, he found dog hair all over his bed.   
  
ODD! THAT DOG IS DEAD! His voice could be heard throughout the dorm room. Following that, a few crashes and many barks echoed down the hallways.

Odd and Ulrich regarded one another with scorn as they walked into their physics class, covered in bandages. Yoi took a seat farther away from Odd than usual.  
  
I get the feeling everyone's out to get me today, Odd whispered to Jeremy.   
  
Jeremy chuckled. You have no idea.  
  
Odd shrugged.  
  
Yoi was sitting, taking notes from Mrs. Hertz's lesson. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned to the right, and saw Odd waving at her. She returned to writing her notes coldly.  
  
That was when something flying through the air caught her eye. The paper football landed perfectly on the desk. She turned back to Odd and saw him waving at her, as he mimed opening the paper.  
  
She followed, opening the paper completely. In sloppy handwriting it said,

How is your arm?  
-Odd

Yoi couldn't help grinning. Turning back to Odd, she mouth the word,   
  
Sadly, Mrs. Hertz saw this little exchange and was on top of them faster than a speeding bullet. Would you care to share this note with the rest of the class? she addressed Yoi.  
  
Yoi quickly snatched the paper out of her hand and shoved it into her own mouth. Yoi shook her head since she couldn't reply with her mouth full.  
  
Mrs. Hertz and half the class stared at the strange little girl, while Odd nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Even Ulrich and Jeremy were grinning.  
  
Mrs. Hertz realized this was going to be another very long day. she sighed as more and more students began laughing. Go throw it out in the garbage can.

After class, Jeremy couldn't take much more suspense. He pulled Yoi over the the side and waved Odd and Ulrich on to next class.   
  
The little girl looked up at him. Has your brother been acting strange lately?  
  
Her eyes went wide. W-what do you mean? Yoi grew concerned. The expression on her face darkened.  
  
I mean, has he been saying weird things lately or acting different.  
  
He's acting absolutely normal, she said very defensively. This is just how he is, okay?! She turned around and sped off to their next class.

That proves it, Jeremy said to Aelita. She's obviously covering up for him.  
  
Now, Jeremy- Aelita began.  
  
Jeremy interrupted. You should've seen the way her eyes went when I asked if Toboe was acting differently. I obviously hit a nerve. He got up began pacing around the room.  
  
But Jeremy, Aelita said, following him with her eyes, you know how much trouble they've been having trying to adjust here. Jeremy walked out of her line of vision. So, um...  
  
Jeremy came back and slammed his hands down on the desk. I have to tell the others.  
  
Aelita looked down. She realized that she could not win this battle. And perhaps Jeremy was correct.

Jeremy found Ulrich very easily; the boy was standing in a corner of the 10th grade dorm room, watching Yumi depart from Toboe.  
  
Jeremy whispered the boy's name.   
  
Ulrich jumped out of his skin. Wha- Oh, it's just you, Jeremy. What are you doing here? he asked, the anger returning to his voice.  
  
I need to talk to you about something, Jeremy said simply.  
  
Ulrich sighed. Well, can it wait?  
  
Jeremy's eyes narrowed. Wait for what?  
  
Ulrich looked down. He didn't know what to say. The true answer would have been, Wait for me to go steal Yumi back from Toboe, but that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. He sighed. What is it you wanna tell me?  
  
The door to Toboe's dorm room swung open. Ulrich and Jeremy fell silent as Toboe's head poked out. His mysterious eyes scanned across both ends of the hallway. Just when it seemed that his eyes had stopped on the corner the two boys were hiding in, Toboe changed his mind and closed the door.  
  
Both Jeremy and Ulrich let out their held breaths. We can't talk here, Jeremy explained, reasonably. Ulrich nodded.

Back in Jeremy's room, Aelita watched the two boys pace around the room at uneven times.  
  
Look Jeremy, that explanation just doesn't make sense. Why would Xana effect Toboe and not Yoi?  
  
Well, have you noticed any suspicious activity from her? Jeremy asked.  
  
Ulrich said uncertainly. Well, other than her response to the questions about her brother. Look, I just don't believe it. Ulrich began walking away.  
  
Don't believe it, or don't want to believe it? Jeremy rounded on his friend. I would think you of all people would want any excuse to get rid of Toboe, he said almost ruthlessly. He desperately needed someone to back up his idea.  
  
Ulrich turned around, but did not punch Jeremy, as was expected. He just stared at the ground sadly. Listen. Yumi's been real happy ever since he came along. And I've been thinking... maybe she's a lot happier with him than she'd be with me. This was the first time the boy had spoken out so truthfully.  
  
Oh, Ulrich, sighed Aelita, you can't give up on her so easily.  
  
Yeah, whatever, the boy stated, as he waved his hand and walked away. Jeremy was left feeling guilty.

The next day during physics class, Jeremy and Ulrich seemed to be avoiding eye contact with one another, while Odd continually asked what could only be described as stupid questions.  
  
Mrs. Hertz! Odd asked, waving his hand. He had been holding it up for over a minute.  
  
The teacher sighed, wishing that he had taken the hint that she didn't want to answer any more joke questions. What is it, Odd?  
  
Well, I was just wondering, he said, dragging it out to make it more dramatic. If corn oil comes from corn, what does baby oil come from?  
  
A few of the kids laughed, while the rest of the class snickered quietly. Yoi was the one who laughed the loudest. Odd turned and grinned at her.  
  
While Mrs. Hertz went through the ingredients of baby oil on the molecular level, Yoi saw something. A flash of light, or a spark caught her eye. Looking over to the outlet, she saw a spark come out of it again.  
  
Yoi was about to call over Mrs. Hertz's attention, when she felt a sudden pain on her arm. It felt like her arm was burning. She gripped it, hoping not to call attention to herself.  
  
The bell rang, and Yoi felt relief flood back to her. If the spark of this outlet was what she thought it was, she would have to investigate it privately.  
  
As all the students left the room, Yoi dropped down on her hands and knees and crawled over to the outlet. She reached her left hand out towards it and felt the pain again. Pointing her index finger out, she came closer and closer to touch it. The pain was intense  
  
The outlet exploded! Yoi forced herself away from the flare-up in time. But Mrs. Hertz came around the lab table to investigate. Wha-what are you doing there?  
  
Yoi began.  
  
Unluckily for her, the principal was just outside the door, waiting to talk with Mrs. Hertz. Young lady, it is against the policy to destroy school property. I am sure you are well aware of that, he said, helping her to her feet and checking her hand for injuries.  
  
You will report to the nurse's office, and then to my office for a detention, the principal continued. I do not expect this to ever happen again.  
  
Yes sir, Yoi said sadly.  
  
Odd poked his head in the classroom. Hey, Yoi? Are you alright? We heard an explosion. Ulrich and Jeremy became visible behind him.  
  
The girl lowered her head as she walked past them and down the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
She is in deep trouble, the principal informed Odd.  
  
Ulrich looked over and saw Yumi sitting on a bench tutoring Toboe. She was too busy to come over to see what the explosion was about; to see if a friend got hurt. Ulrich's hand curled into a fist.

The nurse came over with cotton swabs and antiseptic. Now let me just have a look. Part of Yoi's long sleeve had been blackened by the fire of the explosion.   
  
The nurse reached over and began pulling up Yoi's sleeve to examine the skin. Yoi cried out as she grabbed her arm defensively. I mean, what did she mean? I-I have to go, the small girl climbed off the bed and ran to the door.  
  
To where? the nurse asked, but Yoi had already left.

That evening, Yoi was wandering the hallways like a ghost. She came upon the door to Jeremy's room and heard talking inside. Pressing her ears against it, she picked up on the conversation.  
  
Jeremy! I've found an activated tower! Aelita cried.  
  
I know, sensors picked it up as well. It appears to be in the forest region, Jeremy informed Aelita.  
  
Yoi gasped outside the door. She had to work quickly, before it was too late.

The door to Odd's dorm room swung open. The boy had been lying on Ulrich's bed reading a comic book. But when he saw Yoi come in, he dropped everything and walked up to her.  
  
Hey, you got out of detention early? Odd smiled warmly.  
  
Yoi said unsure. She looked away with guilt.  
  
Well, hey that's great! Odd extended a hand to offer her the chair at the end of the room. The chair was covered in unclean shirts. Odd blushed as he removed the articles of clothing.  
  
Yoi wandered over to a lamp whose bottom was shaped like a soccer ball. What's this?  
  
Oh, that? That's Ulrich's. It's broken but he _refuses_ to get rid of it, Odd chuckled to himself. And he thinks I'm a pack rat! Odd returned to reading the comic book.   
  
Yoi waved her hand in front of Odd's face, but he had grown so engrossed in the book that he hadn't noticed her. She looked over at the soccer lamp. It wasn't plugged in. And it looked to be made of something strong and hard.  
  
Yoi lifted it up. It was quite heavy, but she wouldn't struggle with it. She carried it over to Odd, and lifted it high above her head, preparing to strike him a deadly blow.  
  
Odd looked up at her. You should read this part! It's hillar-hey, what're you doing with that lamp?  
  
Yoi brought it back below her head. I... was moving it. I didn't like where it was.  
  
Oh, okay, Odd said.  
  
I gotta get going. I haven't had a chance to study yet, Yoi felt on the verge of tears as she spoke.  
  
Really? Aww, well then here. Borrow these comics, Odd smiled at her. No one should have to study without a comic book nearby.  
  
Yoi chuckled, barely able to hide her tears. Yes, of course! She returned his smile.

... And always remember the equation Pi r squared, Yumi informed Toboe as they walked down the hallway to the dormitories.  
  
Toboe nodded his head. His face seemed to come in closer to Yumi's. I'll never forget, he said passionately, as if they were talking about a completely different matter.  
  
Ulrich reassured himself before stepping out of the shadows behind them. Uh, Yumi, he called to her. Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Yumi stopped and looked at him curiously. she considered the look on Ulrich's face. Toboe, you can go on ahead of me. Toboe nodded and walked a couple of meters away.  
  
Yumi, I've been thinking lately- Ulrich began.  
  
Don't hurt yourself, Yumi replied sweetly.  
  
Ulrich tried to chuckle, but his nerves made the sound very indistinct. Heh. Well, you've just been spending a lot of time with Toboe.  
  
Well, yeah. He needs help studying, she replied.  
  
Um, about that. A-are you sure he's even trustworthy? That hadn't come out as he had hoped.  
  
Yumi went on the defensive. Oh, so now you're scrutinizing my choice of friends, is that it? Just because I hang out with people other than Jeremy and Odd all the time.  
  
Tha-that's not what I meant!  
  
Then what did you mean? Yumi snapped.  
  
I mean... I just don't like it, okay? Ulrich cried out.  
  
For your information, that's not okay. I can be with who I want to be with. Yumi had grown more upset than angry.  
  
Even if that means abandoning your friends? Ulrich murmured.  
  
Yumi's eyes went wide. I haven't abandoned you guys.  
  
Yeah, well, it doesn't look that way to me, Ulrich said with more emotion in his voice than ever before.  
  
Yumi was speechless. Are you _jealous_, she asked incredulously.  
  
Ulrich replied by instinct.  
  
Then what is it?  
  
Ulrich clenched his fist again. Okay, yeah. I'm jealous.  
  
The sides of Yumi's lips slowly curled into a broad smile as she embraced the confused Ulrich. Oh, you've never opened up to me before like that! I'm sorry if it seemed like I abandoned you guys. She laid a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
The blush came upon Ulrich's cheeks as a rather stupid expression came across his face. That's okay, he said truthfully, since she'd kissed him.  
  
Toboe watched coldly on the other side of the hallway. Then he turned around and walked away, the frown evident on his lips.  
  
Yumi gleefully explained why she had spent all this time with Toboe. You see, he appeared cold at first, but then he really opened up to me. He told me everything that happened and everything he was feeling. At first, he reminded me of you, but then as he continued to talk freely with me, I realized how left out I felt. You never tell me anything, so I figured he'd make better company by telling the truth, then you would by playing guessing games.  
  
That took Ulrich by surprise. I just don't talk about these things.  
  
Yeah, I know. And I've learned to respect that. But I would like you to at least tell me as much as you tell Odd.  
  
Ulrich grinned and chuckled. No problem. And hey, feel free to hang out with Toboe as long as you make time to hang out with the rest of us, okay?  
  
I'd like that. We have some catching up to do, Yumi replied. The blush on Ulrich's cheeks returned a darker shade than before.

Yoi burst into Jeremy's room. Please don't contact the others. It's a trap! her face was wet with tears.  
  
Jeremy put the cellphone down. What are you talking about?  
  
The activated tower! Yoi cried out in anguish. It's all a trap.  
  
Jeremy stood up. This was the breakthrough he had been looking for. How do you know this?!  
  
Yoi rolled up her left sleeve. Because I'm one of Xana's minions! Cut into her skin was the glowing symbol of Xana. My brother's innocent. He lost all his memories of being created under Xana when he came to this world. But I gave myself this symbol as a reminder of our mission. I haven't had the heart to tell him we had to hurt you guys. He's so wild about Yumi and all.  
  
Jeremy began. He had not wanted the sweet little girl to be the bad guy.  
  
But everyone was so nice to me. Especially Odd. I can't hurt Odd. Don't let Xana make me hurt Odd!! she was hysterical.   
  
Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi came into Jeremy's room. We got your call, Odd said. What's going on? he asked when he saw the state Yoi was in.  
  
Yoi tried to ignore the intrusion. I have to stop him. I'm the one who set up the illusion in the forest so that Aelita would get lost. But since we've taken so long with our mission to destroy you guys, Xana has decided to act on his own. He's going to destroy us all. I have to set things right.  
  
Odd exclaimed.  
  
You can't go in there, Jeremy was also ignoring his friends. You'll be destroyed by Xana. You said so yourself.  
  
Yoi took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. I have no other choice. And it's better than living with the pain of knowing that I hurt others.  
  
There was a long pause. Jeremy said solemnly.  
  
Okay?! Okay?!! Odd cried. This isn't okay?! What's this about Yoi dying?!  
  
Yoi said. This is something I must do.  
  
Odd shook his head and looked at the others with wide eyes. You can't die, he said, waiting for someone to jump in on his side.  
  
Yoi walked up to him. The young girl he had met just a few days ago had suddenly grown into the young woman right before his eyes. And as her lips met his, he knew this was a kiss goodbye.  
  
The little girl who had been like a little sister was now an irrecognizably beautiful woman.  
  
I'll always remember you, Yoi told him. Tears slid down Odd's cheeks as the emotion tore him apart.  
  
Take care of my brother. He can't know I'm doing this. I still have hope in him, Yoi told Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremy nodded to them and they nodded back.  
  
Don't go, Odd said weakly, but it was too late.

Jeremy grabbed onto Yoi's hand and pulled her to quicken her pace. They were running to the sewer in the back of the school grounds.  
  
Once underground, Jeremy and Yoi rode his scooter over to the entrance of the factory. Fresh air greeted them above ground, but soon they headed into the rusty building. The rickety elevator brought them to the scanner room.  
  
Are you sure you want to do this? Jeremy asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
I'm the only one who can lead Aelita through the illusion. Otherwise, she'd be trapped, Yoi said.  
  
What about your brother?  
  
Yoi sighed. I was the mastermind. He was just spare muscle in case we needed to fight. I don't need him for this.  
  
Though her words were harsh, Jeremy picked up on the true meaning. You love him and want desperately to protect him.  
  
Yoi smiled sadly to herself. Tell Odd I'm sorry. And don't let Toboe remember me. I know you have that kind of power.  
  
Jeremy nodded and took the elevator up a few floors to the main computer. Climbing into the chair and attaching the headgear, he typed in the access code and opened the scanners.  
  
Okay, Yoi. This is it.  
  
The girl nodded and climbed in.  
  
Jeremy typed a few things. Scanner Yoi. He opened a different file that held the newly created cards for Yoi and Toboe. He selected the tanuki priestess.   
  
Yoi felt strands of her DNA being torn apart and reconfigured into data as she traveled through the wires into the virtual world. She was surprised to see that she arrived in the air. Her landing was not terribly graceful.  
  
Aelita ran up to her and smiled. Welcome back, she said, helping Yoi to her feet. Yoi remained hunched over. What's wrong? Aelita grew worried.  
  
The symbol of Xana glowed through the virtual cloth of Yoi's sleeve. It seemed to explode outwards, destroying the fabric completely. And the skin data surrounding the Xana symbol was falling apart. Yoi's eyes went wide as she was overcome by immense pain.  
  
Fishing out her leaf from her pocket, she tossed it to the ground by Aelita's feet. It made a pop noise as it grew by five times. Get on it. It will lead you to the activated tower, Yoi said as the destruction of her data flowed through her arm into her torso.  
  
Aelita was stunned. No, but you're-  
  
Just GO! Yoi cried before her mouth disappeared.  
  
Aelita was lifted into the air, carried by the leaf. The last remainder of Yoi was the top of her head. Her eyes looked so peaceful before they, too, became erased.  
  
cried Aelita.

Toboe was surprised by the visitors on his dorm room doorstep. he gasped. Oh, Ulrich and Odd too, he seemed more disappointed by the other two. What are you guys doing here?  
  
Yumi began. She was followed by a chorus of s from the boys.  
  
Toboe watched them for a moment. Then it dawned on him. Where's Yoi? The other three looked down at the ground.

Oh, Jeremy. I can't believe she's gone, Aelita sobbed as the leaf flew her over the forest region. I couldn't save her.  
  
At the computer terminal, tears flooded down Jeremy's cheeks as if he'd never stop crying.  
  
Was there anything I could have done to save her? Aelita asked him. Her question was laden with guilt.  
  
Jeremy tried to answer, but no sound came out of his mouth. he said at last. There was nothing you could have done. He felt he should be the blameworthy one.   
  
He was the one who let her go. He should have precieved Xana's moves and countered them in time. Nothing at all you could have done, he told himself as well as Aelita.  
  
I just can't believe it, muttered Aelita, her voice full of emotion.  
  
The leaf lowered gently to the ground, half a meter away from the tower. Aelita climbed off, and at once the leaf fell apart into bits of data, as Yoi had.  
  
Staring straight ahead, Aelita walked over and stepped through the entrance to the tower. The Xana-shaped floor lit up with each step she took. Once in the middle of the tower, she was transported to the upper level.

Toboe pulled Odd by the front of his shirt. Where is she?! he cried. His fist was poised, ready to unleash its wrath upon the boy.  
  
Odd stared at the ground, a tear sliding from his eye.  
  
WHERE IS SHE?!! Toboe repeated.

Aelita put her hand on the panel in front of her. It read out, User: Aelita. Then it asked for a code. She typed in the letters The data floating around her fell.  
  
Return to the past, Jeremy commanded as he pressed the button.

Toboe had released his fist. Odd was left cringing, preparing for the blow that was destined to hit. Merely one centimeter away from Odd's face, Toboe's hand was forced to stop as time turned backwards to correct the mistakes of the past few days.

The Calculus teacher was standing at the front of the room. Now I'd like you all to meet the new student here. He just transferred, and his name is Toboe. I'd like you all to welcome him.  
  
Toboe stood nervously at the front of the class, unable to make eye contact with any of the students. A few of the girls whispered loudly to each other about how cute he looked. He grinned at them and they all giggled.  
  
All right, all right. Settle down now. Toboe, you can take a seat in the back by Miss Ishiyama, the teacher said, pointing to Yumi.  
  
Toboe walked over and fell into his chair. Yumi muttered, for his attention. He looked over at her.  
  
I think we're gonna be great friends, she said with a wink.  
  
A slight blush colored his cheeks. I certainly hope so. Funny thing is, I feel like I know you already.  
  
Yumi pretended to ponder for a moment. Must be deja vu, she replied. She was the only one who knew the real answer.  
  
Must be, laughed Toboe, clueless to the adventures he had forgotten.  
  
Author's Notes: Since Yoi is a tanuki in Lyoko, and tanuki's are dogs, she should be able to understand what Kiwi said.  
  
Lyoko is Japanese, as was proven in the episode where Aelita was materialized. Ryoko is a character from Tenchi Muyo. R's are pronounced as L's in Japan.  
  
Cyrano was a play character with a really huge nose. He and his more handsome friend were in love with the same woman. His handsome friend asked Cyrano to write poetry for him to recite to the woman. So the woman thought these beautiful poems were coming from the hot guy.  
  
In the episode Zero Gravity (dunno the title in French), it was revealed that Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were in 9th grade. Since Yumi is a year older, that would make her in 10th grade.  
  
The symbol on the floor of the towers is shaped like Xana. See for yourself.


End file.
